The Death of Dove: Matthew vs Dove, Part One
Matthew woke up in Dove's arms. She was still asleep. Sighing, he snuggled back into her, closing his eyes. She was so comfy.. He would stay here with her until she woke up. Dove twitched her nose. She was having a bad dream.She started to mumble things. "Dove? Are you ok?" Simma asked, hearing what Dove was mumbling. Matthew kissed her in her sleep. Maybe that would make things better. He couldn't exactly hear what she wa saying, but he hoped she would stop mumbling anyway. "Hmph." Simma was mad. How could he kiss her right in front of Simma?! Simma cwraled over twords Matthew and Pinched him. Dove, however was silent, and was smiling. Matthew continued to kiss Dove, even with Simma pinching him. He enjoyed doing it. Why wouldn't he? Breaking his third kiss, he snuggled back into her chest. "Matthew?" Dove woke up, blinked, and looked down at him and smaked him hard. Simma whent silently back into the living room. "Ow..!" Matthew whined, staring up at Dove. "What was that for..?" "Don't you ever put your head there again." Dove said laying back down to sleep. "O-okay.." Matthew stuttered, laying back down again as well. Instead, this time, he buried it into Dove's shoulder, his face still stinging with the imprint of her palm. "I'm sorry Dove.." he mumbled pitifully. "I'm sorry for smacking you." Dove said, moving Matthew even closer to her, kissing him on the cheek. "If you do, ask my permission." She said, closing her eyes. "Ten more muinits." "Can I put my head there?" Matthew asked permission innocently. He kissed her back on the cheek, showing his sincerity. "Sure." She said, not caring to much. She yawned and fell back asleep. Matthew snuggled in again. He wished ten minutes never came. She was soft... softer than a pillow. Matthew was enjoying himself. 'bzzzzzz!' Dove's alarm clock was going of. "uhhh." Dove sighed. "Breakfeast time. Wafflles or pancakes?" Dove asked Matthew, as she was getting dressed in her walk-in closet. Matthew seemed a bit grumpy Dove had gotten up. "Neither. I'm not really hungry.." "At least have some eggs, Matt." Dove looked deep into his eyes, giving him her puppy-dog pout. "B-but... I.. don't want.." Matthew was unable to finish his sentence or pull his eyes away from Dove's. "We can send Simma away to viset her family." Dove bribed Matthew while she got realy close to Matthew's face. Matthew caved. "Okay." he agreeed, finally breaking eye contact and staring down at the bed. She had him wrapped around her finger. "What are we going to do while she's gone..?" "Whatever you want to do...." Dove replied, as she got up to make break feast. "Simma, you're going to visit you're family after Break feast." Dove told Simma. Matthew stood up, dragging himself to the table. "How long is it gonna take to make?" he asked, wanting to get rid of Simma as soon as possible. "Five more minutes." Dove replied. "Simma, go watch cartoons." Dove ordered. "O.K., Dove." She replied. "Hellspawn.." Matthew mumbled under his breath. He stared at Simma as she walked towards the T.V., and turned away from her when she finally sat down. "Ugly, no good lousy...." Simma was calling him bad names under her breath. "Breakfeasts ready!" Dove called to Simma. Matthew feigned a smile. He really didn't feel like eating. He sat there and played with his food for a little, watching the other two eat. "These where good egg's, Dove." Simma told Dove with a full mouth. "Thank you, Simma. Let me take that." Dove said, as she took there plates over to the sink. Even as the two finished, Matt still hadn't touched his food. He kept his eyes on the plate, fiddling with the eggs. "We're here!" it was Sister Animal, as she and the family arrived. "H-hi Dove." Brother water blushed. "Mama! Daddy!" Simma Shouted as she gave them a hug. "How's our little girl!" Father Time Said. "Hello, darling." Mother earth said. "H-how are you D-Dove?" Brother Water was as red as a cherry now. "Hi." Matthew responded, even though he wasn't greeting him. He smiled at the rest of the family, but kept his eyes fixed on Brother Water. Brother water was breathing heavily. "Fine." Dove kissed Brother water. "Happy?" dove asked. "Yheaaaa..." Brother water was breathing regulary now. Matthew was breathing heavily now. He was angry at Dove for kissing Brother Water. "Bye! Have fun!" Dove said good-bye to the family. "I'm sorry for Kissing him. His preathing was annoying." Dove apoligized, Attempting to Kiss Matthew. Matthew moved his head out of the way, grumbling something illedgible. "I'm sorry, Dude. Now forgive me, you Moron." Dove's eyes where glowing red, and she turned Evil. "If you don't forgive me, i'll kill you." Dove was holding him by his shirt, and was ready to Use Vis lopola. "I.. forgive you.." Matthew pleaded, trembling. She dropped him. "Well, do you forgive me? and why are you on the floor?" Dove was no longer evil, but good. Matthew didn't respond. He stumbled into a standing position and ran away from Dove, turning a corner and bolting down the stairs. "Mattthew! Wait! Dove followed him. "What did i do?!" She was held to the floor by a magnetic force, preventing her from following him. He fled into her room and locked the door. "*Sigh.* Teleportation should do it." She telleported into her room. "Matthew, whats the matter?" Dove asked as she rubbed his back. Matthew tensed, then relaxed. His head rested easily on her shoulder. "You threatened to kill me.." he said smoothly, like he was in a daze and didn't realize what he was saying. "What?" Dove was confused. Matthew rubbed his head against her shoulder. This felt too good. "You picked me up by the collar of my shirt and told me to forgive you or you'd kill me.." he said again, still not realizing the severity of his words. "Matthew, i'm sorry!" Dove apoligized. Then, A little voice in the back of her head spoke: "No, don't forgive him! i'ts his fauld for not forgiving you in the first place!" It made her arm slap Matthew instead of rubbing his back. "What was that for!?" Matthew screamed. Did she really just apologize, then smack him? "Stop it!" Dove yelled to the voice. "He is selfish! destroy him!" shouted the voice. "I don't want to hurt him!" She shouted. Matthew was a bit taken back by the shouting. "I'm sorry Dove.. I didn't really mean to do anything.." he began. Dove screamed, then fell to the ground. This was to mutch for her. "Matthew, run..." She began. She was beginning to split. Her good soul, and her bad soul. "Hehe!" The good Dove giggled. "Shut it, goodie." Bad Dove said, as she shut the good Dove in the closet, locking the door. "Ahhhh!" The bad Dove was going to attack Matthew. "Dove..?" Matthew asked in a quiet voice. He couldn't really comprehend what happened. "I'll do whatever you want... I'm sorry.." "Matthew, run! She'll kill you!" Shouted the good Dove from in the closet. "She has all of our powers! Run!" She was banging on the door, trying to get out. "Shut up, Or i'll kill you!" The bad Dove threatened. Matthew still didn't seem to understand. She still looked like Dove, and Dove would never hurt him, unless it was for his own good. He hugged her legs. "Ahk! Get off me you ugly phyko path!" Evil Dove said, as she kicked Matthew. "Matthew, she's evil! She's pure evil! I'm all the good that was in us! Run! She'll kill you!" Matthew took the blow sparingly. A look of confusion, then anger crossed his face, and he warped away to the roof. "Well, two can play at that game!" She said, tellaporting to the roof. "Ugh, white. Sutch a goodie goodie coler. Now black, thats a coler!" She said, snapping her fingers so she looked like evil Dove. "Ahhh!" Evil Dove blasted Matthew with a strong beam of strong, grey beam of energy. Matthew created a needle-like force of psychokinetic energy as a defense, and when the beam hit it, opened it like an umbrella, effectively dispersing the attack. "Dove... I don't want to fight you.." he whined, glancing at her eyes. "Sweet. an advantage." She smiled, and blasted Matthew, not missing. "Oh, BTW, i want to fight you." She said, unleashing fang. Matthew warped to the closet where good Dove was kept. Blasting open the door, he freed her, and hugged her relentlessly. "I can't fight her... you.. Dove..! Please..! Do something to my head! Do something!" he pleaded, not letting go. "I can't." Good Dove replied. "I have no powers. Evil me took them all. i'm usless." lt was true. she really had no powers. Matthew kissed her. "I'm sorry Dove. This is my fault, isn't it." he mumbled, head drooping towards the floor. "No, it's..." She began, but then passed out on the floor. "Noooo!" Evil Dove screached, then became one with the Good Dove. "Dove..?" Matthew began, "are you okay?" He shook her slightly. "I...I..." She began, but then slapped him. "Why me?! Matthew, i didn't mean to!" The Evil her was starting to take control. Matthew stared into Dove's eyes a moment, then entered her head. He'd never done this before. But maybe he could solve the problem from the inside out. "Nnnnnnn..." Dove had a headach. She cluctched her head. "Matthew, get out of there. you won't like it." She thought. "I won't like it." She said out loud. Matthew stayed inside. It seemed kind of.. dark, in a way. "If it's yours, of course I'll like it." Matthew saw memories as a child, of Trigon, The origanal Titans, Of her bad times. It was a dark an scary place. The first one he saw was her as a baby, and Arella calling her the Being of Happiness. "See, i told you you wouldn't like it. l may be happy, and good on the outside, but my mind is a terrable, dark, scary place. lt emotionally will scar you forever." she thought. Matthew removed himself from her mind. He was trembling and shaking all over. "Told ya'." Dove said, kissing him. "I need to leave, i'll kill you if i stay. You're welcome to come, but it's not a smart move if you do." Dove said, changing into her other outfit. "Opps... i forgot to throw you outta' here, didn't i?" Dove said, as she relized Matthew was right there, watching her. "Should i earase you're mind, or can i trust you?" Matthew's entire face was red. He couldn't answer. Dove smacked him. The Evil in her wanted an awnser. Dove's eyes glowed red. "Choose, moron, Before i kill you!" She shouted. "Opps! Did that realy come out of my mouth!?" She said, covering her own mouth. "I don't think you can trust me.." Matthew mumbled. He didn't want to forget what he saw. "Ok." Her eyes where glowing red again, and she blasted him, then earased his mind. "Sigh. Sorry... So, do you want to come with me?" she asked. "Okay.." Matthew mumbled. He hugged her. "What just happened? I can't remember the last few minutes.. it's like we skipped foward in the conversation.." "Well.... Nothing. lf i get out of control, stop me. Let's go to the Crockadile lounge cafe." they where outside, as Dove locked up the tower. "Mabey i just need fresh air." She thought. "Then why'd everything skip foward? Did you do something? I told you you could go inside my head whenever you wanted, but you should still ask permission.." he mumbled, not releasing her from the hug, even after the teleportation. "Yes, I erased your mind." She mumbled, as they started walking. ".... Why?" "If i told you, i'd have to do it again, moron." Dove said, as she blasted him. The smoke rising from Matthew's chest made him unhappy. He groaned slightly. "I'm sorry Dove.. Do you want me to do anything..?" "Matthew, i told you, if i did that, or thretened you, you had to hit or slap me across my face!" Dove said to Matthew, With an angry look on her face. She was ready to do somthing cruel to Matthew. Matthew paused for a moment, then slapped Dove very hard. It made her bounce back and fall to the ground. She had asked for it... "Thank you." Dove said, as she bounsed back up from the ground. "Coffee?" She asked, as they entered the cafe. "I don't drink coffee.." he mumbled, eyebrows knitted in worry as he seated himself at a table. Wouldn't she know that? "Oh...Hot cocoa? Tea? Water? Enything? A sandwitch, maby?" She asked, as she whent up to the front counter, and ordered two large cups of coffee. She was tired. "I'll be fine." he replied, propping his head up with his hand. Dove was already done with her first cup, and was kinda jittery. "Well, have somthing, you ugly being of a person!" Dove said, as she dumped her second cup on his lap, with red, glowing eyes. It never hit him; the coffee floated in the air before filling back into the cup. Matthew smacked Dove again. Dove was evil for a while. She hadn't turned good again, like she usually did. Instead, she blasted him, knocking him to the ground. This was getting rather annoying for Matthew. He got over whatever petty feelings he had for good Dove and replaced them with pure rage. The Tiles around him lifted off the ground and launched at Dove, each one traveling at speeds high enough to kill. The tiles whent right through her. They had no effect on her. "Mama mia! why my shop?!" the shop keeper shouted. This was the second time Dove or someone who knew her had ruined the shop. "Was that it?" Dove said, expecting more from him. She blasted a beam at him. She knocked him to the ground. Matthew's eye twitched. The glass on the windows shattered, and all the little jagged pieces formed into a glass giant. It lumbered at Dove, swinging one massive arm at her, while Matthew focused on getting himself to stop bleeding. She tried to teleport, but nothing was happaning. She returned good. "ahhh!" Dove screamed. "Matthew! help! l've lost my pow..." she began, but the glass quickly hit her. Dove fell to the ground, with blood all over her arm, leg, head and cheast, she died. She sat there, so still. People watched from outside, witth tears to there eyes. Simma was one of them. She was sobbing. "D-Dove..." she sat there, next to Dove. "H-how could you?" she looked at Matthew, fighting back tears. Matthew opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He sat there, drowning in a pool of his own misery as he stared at the corpse. There was nothing he could do now.. It made him sick. It was a great question. How could he? Matthew felt a cold rush of air. It was Dove. She hugged him, then Simma. She knew this was going to happen someday, but why so soon? why? Matthew shivered, then vomited. He'd never killed someone before. And it was Dove, of all people... Matthew thought about killing himself. Then he'd be able to be with Dove. "Goodbye Matthew, Goodbyyyyyy...." Matthew heard a faint voice. Simma sat there crying.... To be continued..... Category:Role Play